SpyChat
by Monica Woodfairy
Summary: Usually sixteen year old girls can’t invent their own kind of Instant Messaging programs. So when Liz invented what she calls “Stealth operated Online Instant Messaging.” but Bex and I call it “SpyChat.” is when life really got interesting.RATED T...REAL
1. Debrief

The summary is, they get to IM, if your read below, i explain it.  
The boys, the girls, the chats.  
It's simple, they love to IM. but there is a plot here, and it's not just fluff.  
If you want the first IM session, please just review saying your interested!!

* * *

Usually sixteen year old girls can't invent their own kind of Instant Messaging program, but usually they aren't in a school made for exceptional young women, who are actually spies.

So when Liz invented what she calls "Stealth operated Online Instant Messaging." but Bex and I call it "SpyChat." is when life really got interesting. When she was absolutely positive the teacher's couldn't get into it, because it would work by voice recognition. And when Liz says you can't find it-you can't find it.

Who knows about this invention of Liz's… Well first it was Just Bex, Macey and I. but eventually Liz tracked down Jonas' old email from when he was like four, because you know true nerds have emails before they can ride a bike without training wheels- because nerds are smart but not sporty.

So now who knows?

Oh, just…Jonas, Grant, Bex, Liz, Macey, Me and…. Zach.

So the awesome features?

Well if someone comes up from behind you, if you hit CTRL, the entire program goes into lock down, and shows up as a CosmoGirl Icon on your desktop… Or if you're a boy Sports Illustrated. How to unlock it?

Hit CTRL-Enter-Space.

Are you confused yet? Let's keep going.

It has a webcam feature, but for a spy, hacking someone's webcam is like… really easy, so Liz put a lock on our webcam, and she did such a good job… I don't even know how to use it. But I'd never let Zach, Jonas or Grant see me anyway!

We get, much like code names, screen names. Me and Bex had a lot of trouble with ours, but Liz just went the easy route and picked:

**BookWormSL:**

Which stands for Sutton, Liz.. How obvious and how genius of her.

Bex is:

**BritishBoneBreaker.**

Which is really creepy. But it does fit her so very well.

Macey is:

**VoteForEyeliner.**

It was funny, because of her background. But it was Macey.

Mine, what was mine you ask?

I am:

**TheChameleon.**

Simple, everyone knows it, not very original… Very me.. I think. of Course our names made sense and were innocent and all that junk, but the boys? No, the boys had to pick the most- not boy like names, but spy like names EVER.

Jonas is:

**CodeBreaker.**

Grant is:

**GrantYouAcess.**

And Zach, Zach had to choose… he had to be… He was probably the best and worst of the three.

**007.**

James bond want to be. He was so--- that's not important. Most importantly is, the boys were back at Blackthorne and they kept in contact, Grant and Jonas more than Zach. You know he didn't keep in contact with me, because you know….Why would we…

So, more important you guys (the Debriefing guys, though some of you might be women…) wanted our Chat logs after the incident, and these are our chat logs.. Our extremely…. Personal… chat logs…

Keep in mind, we chose to be spies… We didn't choose to be teenage girls with hormones… That is all.


	2. May 30th

**May 30th, 2008, 1:28AM.**

**BritishBoneBreaker has Logged in.**

**GrantYouAcess has Logged in.**

**BookwormSL has Logged in.**

**CodeBreaker has Logged in.**

**CodeBreaker has invited you into a Group Chat with BritishBoneBreak and GrantYouAcess.**

**CodeBreaker: **Hi, Liz.

**BookWormSL: **Hi, Jonas.

**BritishBoneBreaker: **Yo' Grant! How's it going good looking?

**GrantYouAcess: **Bexy Baby, I've been great, how my hottie with the body?

**BookWormSL: **Jonas, have you noticed that Bex and Grant speak as if they never learned proper English?

**CodeBreaker: **Lol**. **

**GrantYouAcess: **I take that very offensively, Ms. S. I know my 'Proper English' very well thank you. In fact, I have a medal from the president that clearly says 'Best English, in English history.'

**BritishBoneBreaker: **Lol

**BookWormSL: **Very Funny, Grant.

**BritishBoneBreaker: **I thought it was actually.

**BookWormSL: **Sure, _you _did**.**

**CodeBreaker: **Where are you girls anyway?

**BookWormSL**: I'm on my bed with my rebuilt laptop**.**

**BritishBoneBreaker: **I'm next to her actually, sitting at the desktop. You two?

**GrantYouAcess: **I'm on the top bunk.

**CodeBreaker**: I'm on the lower**.**

**BritishBoneBreaker: **LoL**.**

**BookWormSL: **Lol**.**

**CodeBreaker: **So where's Cam tonight?

**BritishBoneBreaker: **Who wants to know?

**CodeBreaker: **I do**.**

**BookWormSL: **She's got her nose in a book, trying to keep her mind busy. Where's… Zach.

**GrantYouAcess: **Classified location, trying to keep himself busy.

**BritishBoneBreaker: **Think they'll ever figure it out?

**GrantYouAcess: **Who do they look like? Jonas and Liz.. They're too ignorant.

**BookWormSL**: Ignorant? That's a might fancy word**. **Did you find it on a cereal box?

**CodeBreaker:** Burn… Lol

**BritishBoneBreake**r: Lol.

**GrantYouAcess**: Lol. Nice, Liz. Though I'd love to chat till the sun comes up. Mr. Excellent is walking the halls, so I'm out for the night, Jonas don't talk to Liz too dirty now, she's just a child.

**BritishBoneBreaker**: LMAO

**CodeBreaker**:……

**BookWormSL**: …..

**GrantYouAcess Has Left the Chat.  
GrantYouAcess Has signed out.**

**BritishBoneBreaker**: If My Kryptonite Left, then I've no reason to stay! Later Jonas.

**BritishBoneBreaker Has Left the Chat.  
BritishBoneBreaker Has signed out**.

**CodeBreaker**: I missed you.

**BookWormSL**: I missed you too.

**CodeBreaker**: Ever crack that encryption I sent you?

**BookWormSL**: No, but I will. I always do.

**CodeBreaker:** I know you will, Lizzy. Just wondering what happens after you do.

**BookWormSL**: I guess you can send the message to the CIA?

**CodeBreaker**: Lol Trust me Lizzy, the CIA isn't who I want to read it.  
**CodeBreaker**: Grant's complaining about my typing, apparently when you type to fast it gets loud and irritating to the person on top of you. Lol

**BookWormSL**: I guess you're going to sleep?

**CodeBreaker**: Yes, but I'll talk to you tomorrow right?

**BookWormSL**: of course. Goodnight Jonas.

**CodeBreaker:** Night Lizzy, keep trying to crack that code.

**BookWormSL:** Of course.

**CodeBreaker has signed out.  
BookWormSL has Signed out.**

* * *

please tell me if you guys liked it, next chapter I wanted to bring in cam and Zach, so pleaseeee REVIEW!!


	3. June 1st

**_Ok, you guys have to keep up with me here.  
_**Things that are in the middle like this are alerts. Pms, Sign in, Log out.  
PM Messages willl be in the middle of these

---------  
Example

-----------

I'll try to make it simple to understand and read. Hope you guys enjoy this little tid bit!  
Also I was thinking of making Zach's SCREEN NAME  
007. OR GoodeZachGoode.  
Telll me what you think.

**

* * *

**

**June 1st, 2:01AM**

**TheChameleon has Logged in.**

**007 has Logged in.**

**VoteForEyeliner has Logged in**

**CodeBreaker has Logged in.**

**BookwormSL has Logged in.**

_**You have new message from 007.**_

**007: **Hey, Gallagher Girl.

**TheChameleon**:.. Hey.. Blackthorn**.**

**007: **Miss me?

**007: **I know you did.

**007: **Don't lie.

**TheChameleon**: I could ask you the same thing.

_**BookwormSL is inviting you in a group chat with VoteForEyeliner, 007, and CodeBreaker.**_

**CodeBreaker: **Cameron!

**BookWormSL: **Hi Cam.

**VoteForEyeliner: **I don't why I get on here. You're all paired off.

**007:** Who says?

**VoteForEyeliner: **Haha. Yeah sure you're not… Right…

**TheChameleon: **I miss you guys already and Summer just started yesterday!

**CodeBreaker: **Where's Bex? (Grant's asking)

**VoteForEyeliner: **She should be on by now.

_**007 has sent TheChameleon a Private Message.**_

_**-----------------------------------**_

**007: **Just admit you missed me..

**TheChameleon: **Yea, right, Goode.

**007: **You just had to go there.

**----------------------------------------**

**007 Has Signed out.**

**VoteForEyeliner: **What's his problem?

**CodeBreaker: **He's going through guy PMS.

**BookWormSL: **Oooh.. I feel bad for him.

**TheChameleon: **He's just- too confident**.**

**VoteForEyeliner: **His name is 007. I mean you just realized this?

**CodeBreaker: **He's not as confident as you think, Morgan.

**BritishBoneBreaker Has Logged in.**

**CodeBreaker: **Oh hey, it's Bex.

**GrantYouAcess Has Logged in.**

**VoteForEyeliner: **Oh, and who would have thought Grant's here too.

**CodeBreaker: **Lol

**BookWormSL: **Lol

**The Chameleon**: Lol… Mace.

**BritishBoneBreaker: **Grant, my big strong manly man!

**GrantYouAcess: **Bexy! What'd you do boo?

**CodeBreaker: **Big Strong Manly Man?….. LMAO

**BookWormSL: **Bexy? Sounds like a cow**.**

**The Chameleon: **boo? Did he just type boo?

**VoteForEyeliner: **I'm starting to miss the days when the boys didn't have SpyChat.

**GrantYouAcess: **Lol, Hey Macey, fancy seeing you here.

**BritishBoneBreaker: **Fancy?

**GrantYouAcess: **I MEAN IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU ONLINE!

**VoteForEyeliner: **LoL Thanks. I've been kind of busy. Dad's campaign and stuff.

**TheChameleon**: I can't believe it's summer. Where Is everyone now?

**BritishBoneBreaker**: London! Actually I just woke up. It's 8:30AM here.

**VoteForEyeliner: **Washington.

**GrantYouAcess: **Classified.

**CodeBreaker: **Home…? Lol

**BookWormSL: **Me too! Lol

**TheChameleon: **Wowthat's so boring, except for Bex. I'd kill (haha) to come stay with you.

**BritishBoneBreaker: **Actually I asked my mum and dad and they said they'd think about it!

**CodeBreaker: **Liz, are you going?

**BookWormSL: **No. Busy with my parents.

**007 Has Logged in.**

**TheChameleon: **Ugh.

**007: **Don't ugh me, Gallagher Girl.

**VoteForEyeliner: **Hey there, Zachy!

**007: **Hey, McHenry.

_**007 has sent TheChameleon a Private Message.**_

_**----------------------------------------**_

_**007: **__Just admit it, Cammie._

_**TheChameleon: **__Zach, no!_

_**007: **__But it's true._

_**TheChameleon: **__SO WHAT!_

_**007: **__See. That wasn't so hard._

_**TheChameleon: **__OMG! I didn't say anything._

_**007: **__I'm so glad you finally admitted it._

_**TheChameleon: **__Says Satan's child._

_**007: **__Check the name. That's Goode, Zach Goode._

_**-----------------------------------------**_

**BookWormSL: **Where is Cam and Zach?

**CodeBreaker: **Talking in PM. You don't wanna know**.**

**VoteForEyeliner**: LoL, I can't wait to see those two together.

**GrantYouAcess: **Most likely, they won't.

**BritishBoneBreaker: **Why not, it's obvious they want each other-plus he kissed her.

**CodeBreaker: **So add Cammie to the list of every girl Zach has kissed and that makes…

**GrantYouAcess: **12?

**BookWormSL: **So are you saying he doesn't like her?

**CodeBreaker: **NO! He does. Believe me. But-- Things with Zach are different… It can't work.

**BritishBoneBreaker: **I think you're wrong and they will work.

**007: **I think just because I send a PM doesn't mean I can't read what you guys are saying….

**007:** and it's 13 now, Actually.

**BritishBoneBreaker has signed out.**

**GrantYouAcess has signed out.**

**BookWormSL has signed out.**

**CodeBreaker has signed out.**

**VoteForEyeliner has signed out.**

**007: A**wKwaRd**…**

**TheChameleon: **No, not at all…

**007: **Soo…

**TheChameleon: **You have a webcam?

**007: **Ha. Can't admit you missed me, but you can't wait to see my face. What will I do with you?

**TheChameleon: **Ugh.. Good Night Zach.

**007: **Night, Gallagher Girl**.**

**TheChameleon has signed out.  
007 has signed out.**

* * *

I thought it was kinda of funny, tell me if I was wrong. I know they're all OOC but I dunno. I like it.  
PLEASE REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER

Also I was thinking of making Zach's SCREEN NAME  
007. OR GoodeZachGoode.  
Telll me what you think.


	4. June 3rd

**June 3****rd****. 2:23AM**

**GrantYouAcess has Logged in.**

**BritishBoneBreaker has Logged in.**

**GrantYouAcess: **Hi, beautiful.

**BritishBoneBreaker**: Hey, Handsome**.**

**GrantYouAcess: **Miss me?

**BritishBoneBreaker: **Course. How's summer for my Granty Wanty?

**GrantYouAcess: **(We gotta work on the nickname) Ok so far. How's my Duchess?

**BritishBoneBreaker: **Well, I haven't showered yet. Lol but it's nice to be home.

**GrantYouAcess: **It's ok. I hate summer really. More a winter person.

**GrantYouAcess: **I feel bad for Zach really he's the one who's off doing .. Summer school.

**BritishBoneBreaker: **Do you think Zach's ever going to tell Cam he's in love with her.. Honestly?

**GrantYouAcess: **Bex, it's none of OUR business… But-probably not**.**

**BritishBoneBreaker: **Turn on your cam!

**GrantYouAcess: **YeaH!…. No…….my hair is all messed up. I look like I'm about to fall asleep.

**BritishBoneBreaker: **Sounds cute. Please?

**GrantYouAcess: **I know I'm a Greek god, but even we have our ugly moments.

**BritishBoneBreaker: **I'll put my cam on… ;)

**GrantYouAcess: **Really?

**BritishBoneBreaker: **No. Loll

**GrantYouAcess: **Tomorrow-Promise I will**.**

**BritishBoneBreaker: **Fine.

**GrantYouAcess: **I miss UR face too.

**007 has Logged in.**

_**GrantYouAcess has invited 007 into this chat.**_

**007: **Hello Granty Wanty.

**BritishBoneBreaker: **Loll

_**GrantYouAcess has kicked 007 from the chat.**_

**BritishBoneBreaker: **That wasn't nice.

**GrantYouAcess: **Neither is he.

**007 has sent BritishBoneBreaker a Private Message.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

_**007: **__Bex, where's your friend?_

_**BritishBoneBreaker: **__Which one?  
__**007: **__Like I even have to type it.  
__**BritishBoneBreaker: **__I'll tell you.  
__**BritishBoneBreaker: **__When you say who!  
__**007: **__CAMMIE! Cameron MORAGN!!!!  
__**BritishBoneBreaker: **__She'll love that screen shot.  
__**007: **__I hate Gillian Gallagher- I swear.  
__**BritishBoneBreaker: **__She's probably sleeping._

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

**GrantYouAcess: **Bex?

**BritishBoneBreaker: **Yea, Zach PMd me, looking for CAM!

**GrantYouAcess: **Ugh…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**007: **__Sleep…. She didn't sign on?_

_**BritishBoneBreaker: **__She called me. _

_**BritishBoneBreaker: **__She said she'd be on tomorrow._

_**BritishBoneBreaker: **__wasn't in the mood for YOU._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**007 has signed out.**

**GrantYouAcess: **What'd you tell him, Bex?

**BritishBoneBreaker: **Cam hates him?

**GrantYouAcess: **You didn't really, did you?

**BritishBoneBreaker: **Not in those EXACT words.

**GrantYouAcess: **I thought you were trying to fix them up, not break them up!

**BritishBoneBreaker: **You said it'd never work anyway.

**GrantYouAcess: **So, do you your friend would rather not talk to him then talk to him at all?

**BritishBoneBreaker: **Good point… Oops.

**GrantYouAcess: **Yeah… BIG… Oops.

**CodeBreaker has Logged in.**

**TheChameleon has Logged in.**

**BritishBoneBreaker: **Oops.

_**TheChameleon has sent BritishBoneBreaker a Private Message.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**TheChameleon: **__Hey, Bex._

_**BritishBoneBreaker: **__Hey Cams__**.**_

_**TheChameleon: **__So Had the devil signed in yet?_

_**BritishBoneBreaker: **__Who's that…?_

_**TheChameleon: **__Haha. Funny. _

_**BritishBoneBreaker: **__Oh you mean 'that' devil.. Ha.. No._

_**BritishBoneBreaker: **__Thought you said you were sleeping?_

_**TheChameleon: **__I was mad. I dunno. I guess I will now._

_**BritishBoneBreaker: **__Hey, don't sweat it. Tomorrow then?_

_**TheChameleon: **__Yeah. Good Morning!_

_**BritishBoneBreaker: **__Good night!_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**TheChameleon has signed out.**

**GrantYouAcess: **You didn't tell her did you?

**BritishBoneBreaker: **Do I look dumb?

**GrantYouAcess: **No comment tonight Bexy, LOl

**GrantYouAcess have invited CodeBreaker into this chat.**

**CodeBreaker: **Good Morning Ms. Baxter.

**GrantYouAcess: **Liz isn't on yet. Bex talk to Jonas' flower?

**BritishBoneBreaker: **She said she'd be on late tonight.

**CodeBreaker: **Oh…. OK.

**CodeBreaker has sent GrantYouAcess a Private Message.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**GrantYouAcess: **__What's up Jonas__**?**_

_**CodeBreaker: **__Nothing, hacking a file for Zach._

_**GrantYouAcess: **__He still after McGinnis?_

_**CodeBreaker: **__He told me he couldn't say._

_**GrantYouAcess: **__We're home and he's kicking ass._

_**CodeBreaker: **__That's because he's Joe Solomon's Nephew._

_**GrantYouAcess: **__SHHHH… don't say that ON HERE!_

_**CodeBreaker: **__Liz said nothing in here is recorded._

_**GrantYouAcess: **__AND YOU BELIEVED HER!_

_**CodeBreaker**__:…. Maybe…._

_**GrantYouAcess: **__Well get the Admin Password from her OR HACK IT._

_**CodeBreaker**__: I can't hack it._

_**GrantYouAcess: **__Why NOT?_

_**CodeBreaker: **__I tried. It's all Voice Recognition._

_**GrantYouAcess: **__OH GREAT!_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**BritishBoneBreaker:** Have fun chatting with Jonas!

**BritishBoneBreaker: **Mum just walked in, says I need to shower.

**GrantYouAcess**: M'Kay. Bye Beautiful.

**BritishBoneBreaker: **Bye Handsome.

**CodeBreaker: **Bye Bex.

**BritishBoneBreaker: **Bye Jonas.

**BritishBoneBreaker had signed out.**

**CodeBreaker: **So What do we do now?

**GrantYouAcess: **Start working on your girl voice Jonas!

**CodeBreaker: **Why don't you seduce 'British Bombshell'

**GrantYouAcess: **Into _doing_ what?

**CodeBreaker: **Sending you a voice clip…?

**GrantYouAcess**: I'll work on it.

**CodeBreaker: **I don't think Liz id signing on, it's almost four in the morning.

**GrantYouAcess: **You going?

**CodeBreaker: **Yea. Later. Work on Baxter.

**GrantYouAcess: **Will do. Night.

**GrantYouAcess has signed out.**

**CodeBreaker has signed out.**

_**Ten minutes later.**_

**BookWormSL has Logged in**

_**Two minutes Later**_

**BookWormSL has signed out.**

* * *

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE-MUST READ-**

**I'm leaving town today for my cousin's wedding so I won't be back for a few days! This is my last chapter for at least three days. Enjoy it.  
I'd like to come home to reviews please, soooo REVIEWW! tell me what you think, about everything. and im keeping his name 007. It's just cocky for me. Lol**

**OK-love you all. THANKS so much.**

**-M**


	5. June 4Th

**New chappy.  
WEDDING WAS SO MUCH FUN.**

**spelling is bad i wrote it on my ipod touch and sent it to my email.  
while I WAS ON THE ROAd, i love you guys so much.  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWW!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**June 4th, 12:32AM.**

**BookWormSL has Logged in**

**CodeBreaker has Logged in**

**BookWormSL:** hi.

**CodeBreaker:** there you are.

**BookWormSL:** how are you?

**CodeBreaker:** ok, i'm doing ok... tonight.

**BookWormSL:** Jonas, I need to ask you something.

**CodeBreaker:** shoot.

**BookWormSL:** where are your parents? What's your last name? Where do you live?!

**CodeBreaker:** LOL. I thought you meant like one question.

**BookWormSL:** I've been wondering for a while...

**CodeBreaker:** I'll try to answer those as well as I can if you answer mine?

**BookWormSL:** ok.

**CodeBreaker:** ever figure out that code?

**BookWormSL:** working on it. I don't understand how can you not get it? I know I'm good but.....

**CodeBreaker:** you thought I was better? :)

**BookWormSL:** yes. Now answer mine!

**CodeBreaker:** in the front room. Jonas Nick Brenams. The last one is- not for me to say.

**BookWormSL:** I just- I don't know anything about you.

**CodeBreaker:** you know what's important. What's me. The rest are just details Liz.

**BookWormSL:** I'm all about details.

**CodeBreaker;** lol

**007 has Logged in.**

**007 has sent CodeBreaker a message.**

**------------------------------------**

_**007:** Jonas._

_**CodebBreaker:** Zach._

_**007:** did she?_

_**CodeBreaker:** no. Can hasn't signed in. Just wait around._

_**007:** ask Sutton._

_**CodeBreaker:** her name is Liz._

_**007:** ask LIZZY BEAR!!!_

**------------------------------**

**CodeBreaker:** Hey, have you talked to Cammie?

**BookWormSL:** Tell Zach she's watching a movie with her mom and should be on in like....- one hour- If she signs on right away.

**------------------------------------**

_**CodeBreaker:** Hour and a half._

_**007:** Who's guess-timation?_

_**CodeBreaker:** mine._

_**007:** I never was a patient person._

_**CodeBreaker:** The best spies play the waiting game._

_**007: **stop quoting Solomon._

**007 has blocked CodeBreaker.**

**-------------------------------**

**BookWormSL:** I'm exhausted.

**CodeBreaker:** Want to sleep?

**BookWormSL: **No! I'm working on this encryption.

**CodeBreaker:** Lizzy just give it a rest for tonight. Lol

**BookWormSL:** Fine. I work better when I've slept. You going to bed?

**CodeBreaker:** Not yet. I will after I look through some E-mails.

**BookWormSL**: k. Good night, Jonas.

**CodeBreaker:** night, Lizzy.

**BookWormSL has signed out.**

**007 has unblocked you.**

**007 has sent you a message.**

**007: **Why'd Lizzy bear leave?

**CodeBreaker:** To sleep, Which she thinks I'll be doing soon.

**007:** and of course she doesn't know the time difference-

**CodeBreaker:** of course not.

**007:** did you find what I was looking for?

**CodeBreaker:** Yes. What does THAT have to do with 'her' ?

**007:** She might be the target.

**007:** I didn't think about it before**.**

**007:** Until I read her file again.

**CodeBreaker:** What ?

**007:** Her Father- I looked into his file. I looked for his codename with the 'group'.

**007:** it was 'BlackHawk' HE was black hawk.

**CodeBreaker:** THE BlackHawk. The one who took out the entire ... Group.

**007:** No the one who baked pies for Martha Stewart while she was in prison!! yes. That one Jonas!!

**CodeBreaker:** That's why she's a target then!

**007:** ...... NO really I would have never guessed it.

**CodeBreaker:** So what now?

**007:** That is confidential.

**TheChameleon has Logged on**

**CodeBreaker:** Zach and Cammie k-i-s-s-i-n**

**007 has blocked CodeBreaker.**

**007 has sent TheChameleon a new message.**

**007:** isn't it passed your bedtime?

**TheChameleon:** Didn't you say I'm the rule breaker?

**007:** I've never said that.

**TheChameleon:** Well you implied it.

**007:** Did I? Sorry. Lol how are you Gallagher girl?

**TheChameleon:** As good as Nebraska gets. How are you blackthorn boy?

**007: **Good as it gets in confidential city.

**TheChameleon:** Ugh. What ever.

**007:** Come on Gallager girl, don't be so moody.

**TheChameleon:** Are you ever genuinely sincere or polite?

**007:** Yes….

**007:** with my elder's.

**TheChameleon:** I hate you.

**007:** No you don't. Actually, you like me.

**TheChameleon:** UGH!!!!! I SERIOUSLY HATE YOU!

**007:** LOL Cam, why do you get so mad then? Denial rule number one**.**

**TheChameleon:** No! You admit you like me! You're the one who kissed me.

**CodeBreaker has signed out.**

**007: .**Yes, Cam I did kiss you. And I liked it. Admit you liked it.

**TheChameleon:** I might have enjoyed it slightly. But you never admitted you like me.

**007:** Maybe I do.

**TheChameleon:** Maybe is yes when you're embarrassed.

**007:** Maybe is- maybe. Don't try to decode me Gallagher Girl, better than you have tried and failed.

**TheChameleon:** Who taught you to be this way?

**007:** life. Life taught me not to let my guard down. Do you ever listen to Solomon or do you girls just stare at his crotch?

**TheChameleon:** THERE IS NO CROTCH STARING IN COVE OPS!!

**007:** Crotch watching it is. Lol

**TheChameleon:** There is NO Crotch Watching in CoveOps Zach.

**007:** Sure there isn't.

**TheChameleon: Well now we know what you do- Crotch watch much?**

**007: Only my own.**

**TheChameleon: You're disgusting.**

**007: Don't be so serious, cam.**

**TheChameleon:** speaking of Cams, let's see yours.

**007:** What do I get if you see my sexy face?

**TheChameleon:** Your cam for My Cam.

**007:** I happen to know your Camera has a lock on it so good, even you can't get into it.

**TheChameleon:** How did you know that?

**007: Spy.**

**TheChameleon:** Ugh. Lol. It's late. I really gotta sleep. Good Night Zachary.

**007:** Good Night, Cameron!

**TheChameleon has signed out.**

**007:** By the way, I love you Gallagher Girl…

**007 Has signed out.**

* * *

**Review for more.**

**OOO HE LOVES HER!!!**

**ooh blckhawk...**

**this chap was a little OOC**

**but hey, its a fanfic. **

**REVIEW**


	6. June 8Th

REVIEW=CHapter.

Sorry guys I been sooo hectically busy pure chaos going on! LOVE YOU AL! HERE YA GO!

**

* * *

**

June 8

**th****, 1:29AM**

**VoteForEyeliner has Logged in.**

**TheChameleon has Logged in.**

**BookWormSL has Logged in.**

**BritishBoneBreaker has Logged in.**

**BritishBoneBreaker has invited you into a chat with BookWormSL and VoteForEyeliner.**

**BookWormSL: **Cammie!

**BritishBoneBreaker**: Cams.

**VoteForEyeline**r: They took all the good names… Hi.

**TheChameleon**: Hey.

**BritishBoneBreaker**: What's crackin'

**BookWormSL**: Ugh, Grant has rubbed off on you.

**VoteForEyeliner**: Seriously, Bex.

**TheChameleon: **How is Grant?

**BritishBoneBreaker**: He said Zach's great, wouldn't say where Zach is though.

**TheChameleon**: I didn't ask about Zach.

**VoteForEyeliner**: Sure you didn't.

**BritishBoneBreaker**: You were just thinking it.

**BookWormSL**: Exactly.

**TheChameleon: **UGH!!! You three are just as bad as that arrogant, irresponsible, secretive-

**BritishBoneBreaker:** Hot, sexy, handsome, cocky, witty, amazingly James Bond like-

**VoteForEyeliner**: Smart, suave, smooth, CoveOp talented, absolutely perfect teeth-

**BookWormSL:** Honey Pot like, seductive, eyes that make you smile.

**TheChameleon:** He's a spy, a BOY spy he's meant to be all those things!

**BookWormSL:** Don't get me wrong, Jonas is everything I could ask for in a guy.

**BookWormSL:** But Zach Goode is everything Cameron Morgan needs.

**TheChameleon:** Stop it! Stop it! I hate him I absolutely loath that boy.

**VoteForEyeliner:** Enough guys! Leave Cam alone.

**The Chameleon:** Thank you Macey,

**VoteForEyeliner:** She's obviously in denial.

**TheChameleon has signed out.**

**BritishBoneBreaker:** She's got it bad.

**VoteForEyeliner:** Yes she does. Love to stay and chat, but I have a photo op. tomorrow with daddy! : )

**BritishBoneBreaker:** Night Mace.

**BookWormSL:** Nighty night.

**VoteForEyeliner has signed out.**

**CodeBreaker has logged in.**

**GrantYouAcess has logged in.**

**GrantYouAcess has sent you a new message.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**GrantYouAcess:** Hey, beautiful.

**BritishBoneBreaker:** Hiya, Handsome.

**GrantYouAcess:** How's my British Bombshell?

**BritishBoneBreaker:** As good as usual, you?

**GrantYouAcess:** I miss your face.

**BritishBoneBreaker:** lol… why?

**GrantYouAcess:** Because it's beautiful. I miss your voice too.

**BritishBoneBreaker:** Why…..?

**GrantYouAcess:** Because it's sexy.

**BritishBoneBreaker:** Well Liz locked the cams.

**GrantYouAcess:** I know, but couldn't I hear that sexy voice?

**BritishBoneBreaker:** How I can't call you?

**GrantYouAcess:** Just send a voice clip.

**BritishBoneBreaker:** I could- what would I say?

**GrantYouAcess:** Something like, 'Hi, this is the gorgeous Rebecca Baxter'

**BritishBoneBreaker:** I'll see what I can do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CodeBreaker Has sent BookWormSL a new message.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CodeBreaker:** Hey, Lizzy!

**BookWormSL:** Hi, Jonas**.**

**CodeBreaker:** What's my favorite Gallagher up to?

**BookWormSL:** Actually, you'll adore me in a second. I'm minutes away from cracking that code.

**CodeBreaker:** Oh- you are?

**BookWormSL:** Yes, it was a tough one, but you know nothing can stop me!

**CodeBreaker:** Hate to say it, but I've got to go.

**BookWormSL:** But- you don't want to be here when I figure it out?

**CodeBreaker:** I'd love to- but--- ok honestly not so much. Lol

**BookWormSL:** But- ok….

**CodeBreaker:** Night Lizzy, talk to you tomorrow- I promise**.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CodeBreaker has signed out.**

**GrantYouAcess has sent you a new message.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**GrantYouAcess:** All done beautiful?

**BritishBoneBreaker:** Yes, it's in your E-mail.

**GrantYouAcess:** K. I've got to go, but I'll chat with you tomorrow lovely.

**BritishBoneBreaker:** : ( K. Night.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**GrantYouAcess has signed out.**

**BookWormSL has sent you a message.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**BookWormSL:** Bex, Oh my god!

**BritishBoneBreaker:** What?!?!

**BookWormSL:** Jonas had me break a code, for a special Message.

**BookWormSL:** I thought it was like CIA, or BlackThorn information.

**BritishBoneBreaker:** and?

**BookWormSL:** I Love You.

**BritishBoneBreaker:** Love you too Liz, now what's the message say?

**BookWormSL:** I Love you. It said "I Love You."

**BritishBoneBreaker:** Whoa.

**BookWormSL:** Double Whoa.

**BritishBoneBreaker:** Whoa Whoa… Yea Whoa.

**BookWormSL:** What do I do now?

**BritishBoneBreaker:** Call Macey in the morning.

**BookWormSL:** That's great, there's some genuine advice.

**BritishBoneBreaker:** I'm still wiping crust from my eyes hello morning here for Bex!

**BookWormSL:** Ohhh yeah… Go eat your brain food and I'll call you around your dinner time.

**BritishBoneBreaker:** Night Liz.

**BookWormSL:** Morning, Bex.

**BookWormSL has signed out.**

**BritishBoneBreaker has signed out.**

* * *

HOPE YOU ENJOYED!  
REMEMBER

REVIEW=Chapter.

SO REVIEW.


	7. June 9Th

**Ok so here is FLUFF chappy which you were all wanting so badly.  
But after this its'a ll Laughs and Action.  
I put what I thought were some good Jokes in here, so REVIEW PLEASE!!!! PLEASEE!!!**

* * *

**June 9th****, 12:32AM**

**GrantYouAcess has logged in.**

**CodeBreaker has logged in.**

**007 has logged in.**

**007 has invited you in a chat with CodeBreaker.**

**007**: What's this about chat logs?

**CodeBreaker: **Yea, did you get the clip?

**GrantYouAcess: **Am I more handsome then Brad Pitt?

**007**: Oh Great, he didn't get it.

**GrantYouAcess**: That means I Have IT!

**CodeBreaker**: Send it over, we don't have time to waste.

**007**: You guys are idiots. How come I wasn't alerted of this earlier?

**007**: sidekicks my ass.

**CodeBreaker**: I hope your referring to your cell phone because we are not your sidekicks Zach.

**GrantYouAcess**: You know I bet Cammie and them don't take Ranks!

**007**: Cammie is obviously the leader.

**GrantYouAcess: **Pshh. Rebecca is obviously the bronze and the lead.

**CodeBreaker**: Liz Has the brains.

**007**: and Trips over air!

**CodeBreaker: **Hey there, Cammie lover-

**007**: Oh what's that Book Worms Bitch?

**GrantYouAcess**: Guys, the chat logs… stop.

**CodeBreaker**: Yea I deleted them.

**007**: Now Delete these you idiot.

**CodeBreaker: **Did that.

**GrantYouAcess: **So How'd the love code go…

**CodeBreaker**: Swell. She apparently told Bex about it. I just read the logs.

**CodeBreaker**: BTW Bex doesn't wash her face in the morning-gross.

**GrantYouAcess**: Is that a British thing?

**007**: Guys, this is serious, Jonas be ready to delete.

**007**: Cam's Dad is dead.

**CodeBreaker**: We knew that.

**007**: But his enemies are not. They're planning something- It involves Cameron.

**007**: Cameron Morgan is the daughter of Michael Morgan and she's a target.

**007**: They want her, but I'm not sure in what sense.

**GrantYouAcess**: Like take her on a date?

**007**: Yes, they asked to take your mom out too! No you complete idiot.

**CodeBreaker**: Who do we tell?

**007**: Solomon, obviously. But most importantly, Grant… Jonas. Your Female friends MAY NOT KNOW.

**CodeBreaker**: I understand but you know Liz could help.

**GrantYouAcess: **Bex kicks ass.

**007**: Twig can't help. And I'll kick your ass Grant. This is serious.

**GrantYouAcess: **Calm Down, don't have a Zach Attack!

**CodeBreaker**: Zach Attack! Lmao Good One, Grant.

**007**: I hope you both burn in hell… I hope I get to watch it on you tube.

**CodeBreaker: **Ok Cammie Lover

**007**: How Mature, Lizard Lover.

**GrantYouAcess**: Zach, that was even worse I'm ashamed of you both.

**GrantYouAcess: **You both would have been better off calling each other booger heads.

**007**: British Bitch LOVER!

**CodeBreaker: **Oops.. You didn't.

**GrantYouAcess**: GRRRRR!!!!!!

**GrantYouAcess has signed out.**

**BookWormSL Has logged in.**

**CodeBreaker has invited you to chat with 007.**

**CodeBreaker**: Hey Lizzy!

**007**: Hello, Elizabeth.

**BookWormSL**: Hello, Zachary.

**BookWormSL**: Jonas, Please respond to your PM.

**007**: K-I-S-S-I-N-G…

**`````````````````````````````````````The PM`````````````````````````**

**BookWormS**L: So. I've read the message.

**CodeBreaker**: I knew you would.

**BookWormSL**: I'm shocked.

**CodeBreaker: **I'm sorry you feel that way?

**BookWormSL**: I'll tell you how I feel.

**CodeBreaker**: I don't think I want to know.

**BookWormSL**: I Love you too.

**CodeBreaker**: That's a relief.

**BookWormSL**: *scoff*

**CodeBreaker**: Lizzy, you're amazing. Your beautiful and smart and I don't think anyone could break my codes…. Except for you.

**BookWormSL has unlocked Webcam Feature.**

**BookWormSL has invited you to view webcam.**

**BookWormSL**: I want you to see how I feel.

**CodeBreaker: **You have the most gorgeous smile.

**BookWormSL**: I want to see you.

**CodeBreaker: **Believe it or not I don't have webcam!

**BookWormSL**: I want to see you live then!

**CodeBreaker**: You will.

**007: **You guys suck.

**BookWormSL**: Well one day when you're honest about your feelings you will too!

**CodeBreaker**: Oh not this….

**007**: Ok, here is me being honest.

**007**: You're a NERD.

**CodeBreaker: **Zach!

**BookWormSL**: I am A NERD. But you're a emotionless jerk.

**CodeBreaker**: Lizzy!

**007**: Look, Sulton, Ya ya big deal I like Cam! Why are girls all about the princess ending.

**007**: We met. We Danced. We kissed. No Marriage- no love- no ever after.

**CodeBreaker has kicked 007 from the chat.**

**BookWormSL**: He burns me up.

**CodeBreaker**: You can't force him to admit his feelings to her or to you.

**BookWormSL**: Shut up Jonas!!!

**---------------------------------------------------10 Minutes Later.---------------------------------------**

**TheChameleon has just logged in.**

**007 Has Sent You a Message.**

**007**: Your friends get so annoying, Gallagher Girl.

**TheChameleon**: Like your friends are tolerable?

**007**: Hands down, mine are less annoying.

**TheChameleon**: Great, Now what Zach?

**007**: Who stole your Midol Menstrual case?

**TheChameleon: **…. I can't believe you even just old me that.

**007: **Oh big deal! Your cleaning your pipes, kids learn that stuff at twelve.

**TheChameleon: **You remind me of a twelve year old boy.

**007**: You a pedophile?

**TheChameleon: **Do you get off on making me mad?

**TheChameleon: **Do you get a kick out of making my blood boil Zachary?

**007**: More than you know on the first one.

**007**: I don't think it's funny. Your sexy when your mad.

**TheChameleon: **I hate you.

**007**: Rawr!

**TheChameleon**: So anyway…. How's life--- if it's not CONFIDENTIAL!

**007**:it is… But it's also pretty decent. Yours?

**TheChameleon: **That's classified information.

**007**: For who? The snore patrol?

**TheChameleon: **Very Clever.

**007: **You're probably sitting in bed with your hair in a ponytail, your laptop on your lap.

**007**: A cup of hot tea on your bedside table and your TV on to cover the clicks of your keyboard.

**007**: Am I right?

**TheChameleon**: NO…..

**TheChameleon:** It's water, I have my Ipod on Speaker Dock and my hair is …. Yea in a ponytail.

0**07**: Lol

**TheChameleon: **That's Creepy.

**007: **I just know you Cammie.

**TheChameleon: **Know me? Doubted.

**007: **I read people Cam. It's apart of the business.

**TheChameleon**: Can I tell you what I think of you?

**007**: I already Know.

**TheChameleon: **Do tell.

**007**: You think I'm an amazing spy who's dead sexy- emphasis on the sexy not the dead.

**007**:You admire my sense of fashion, my suave persona and my gorgeous hair, I know it's luscious.

**TheChameleon: ***VOMITS* Wrong.

**007: **Ok, I know… I'm an idiot, I'm an asshole. I'm annoying, I'm all these negative things right Cam?

**TheChameleon:… **Not all negative.

**007: **Throw it at me, Gallagher Girl. Hit me with your best shot.

**TheChameleon: **What's next, Love is a battlefield?

**007: **You love me?

**TheChameleon: **Am I the only one who knows PAT BENATAR!!!!

**007**: Just kidding, Geez.

**TheChameleon: **I'll tell you what you are Zach Goode.

**TheChameleon:** You're confusing.

**TheChameleon**: You're arrogant and rude. You have a ego that makes me sick.

**TheChameleon: **You're a over confident douche. You're constantly changing your mind.

**007: **Just damn me to hell already woman!

**TheChameleon: **You're so confusing! Your mean! and evil.

**007**: Evil is a strong word.

**TheChameleon**: But your caring too- in a hidden way. And sincere and sweet and kind and thoughtful.

**TheChameleon**: You're a secret waiting to be unraveled. Your eyes are like a story book.

**TheChameleon: **You're a huge LIfeTime Mystery- which I can't help but watch.

**TheChameleon**: There, that's what I think..

**007**: Whoa.

**TheChameleon**: That's a great reply..

**007**: I can honestly that if I was with you- this would be a good LifeTime Make out Scene.

**TheChameleon**: Lol SEE That doesn't even make sense. That kiss made no sense.

**007**: Cam, I do like you- though this is very cliché your not like other girls.

**007**: You're not as spoiled and over dolled up you're a real catch.

**007**: Just not for me- We're from different worlds.

**TheChameleon**: How can you say that!

**007**: Fine we're in the same world but different countries.

**007**: And That kiss was because I was dying to kiss you- You have spectacular lips.

**007**: Like your mom.

**TheChameleon**: Ew---Thanks?

**007**: I have to go. Have a good night Cammie.

**TheChameleon:** Ugh… You too.

**TheChameleon has signed out.**

* * *

**SOoooooo What'd ya think? TELLL ME. Review it people.  
REVIEW OR I DELETE THE WHOLE THING.**


	8. NOTE

Dear Readers,

please excuse me. My laptop containing the story and the rest of the chapers has broken.  
I kept meaning to get it fixed, but it's very pricey! i just realized i should leave a note to all my wonderful readers.

I'm sorry about this. The Story will continue, but it's horribley sad because i have to write the chapers from scratch and sadly I feel they just won't be as good as originally wirtten.

I probably wont have one up anytime soon, im truly and deeply sorry about this.  
Sorry it took so long to get bck to you guys. Love you so much for being loyal to the story.

I will wihtout doubt start on one tonight or tomorrow. Everyone happy fathers day, have a good day. I'll keep updating with laters as the chapters come along!

-Woodfairy.


End file.
